Such a device and such a method are already known from DE 44 30 527 C2. The device disclosed therein is characterised in that the film web is flame dried on its printed surface in the web feed direction after a last printing mechanism. Consequently, the offset printing mechanisms are directly connected to the flame drying station, with the result that the film web is guided with the tensile stress established during the printing process through the flame drying station, where even a low tensile stress can lead to deformation of the film web during the flame drying phase.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide such a method or such a device for the printing of film webs printed in the offset process, in which the printing mechanisms and the flame drying station are decoupled from one another in such a manner that different tensions of the film web can be established in the printing area and in the flame drying area with the result that the film web can be also be run in a tension-free manner in the flame drying region.